halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Battle of Installation 02
The Battle of Installation 02 RP hasn't yet begun, and is currently accepting participant entries. Backround Information * The battle begins on July 7, 2551. * Spartan-III Arthurian Company is the only "Company" to investigate. Rules Joining If this RP caught your attention and you want to take part in it, just request permission to play on the discussion page. I will most likely give you permission to play. Logging Once it's confirmed that you are to contribute to this RP, then please follow the instructions below. Create a list of Spartans (up to five, and you don't need to write a whole article on them, just write down a few names) that you want to play as and add them to the team of your choice in the Spartan-III Arthurian Company section below (if you decide to play as more than one Spartan, they must all be on the same team anyways). You can create new Spartans even as this RP is ongoing! Roleplay You must obey the following regulations during the RP: #Do not post consecutively. #Proofread your work before you submit it. Using the preview button is a good habit to develop on this site. #There are no limits to how violent you can make your part of the RP, however, avoid making your section more description than it is story. #You are only in control of your own Spartans. You are not allowed to control another users character, however, you can actively collaborate with each other. #Ask any questions you have on the discussion page. If I don't respond after a long period of time, inform me on my talk page. #Stay canon friendly. #Minimum length for a post is three paragraphs. #Sign the end of your post with --~~~~, then lay out a line with this below your work to separate your's and the next player's posts. Spartan-III Arthurian Company Seperate teams aren't enemies, only rivals to compete against. Team Clarent Pikapi's Spartans * Riley-241 * Aaron-242 * Ashton-243 * Deanna-244 * Alistair-245 Team Excalibur Team Carnwennan Enemies You can only kill a certain number of each enemy to keep things realistic. *Grunts - 50 or under per Spartan **Minor - 50 or under per Spartan **Major - 25 or under per Spartan **Heavy - 10 or under per Spartan **Special Operations - 10 in RP **Ultra - 8 in RP *Drones - 35 or under per Spartan *Jackals/Skirmishers - 30 or under per Spartan **Minor - 30 or under per Spartan **Major - 8 or under per Spartan **Sniper - 8 or under per Spartan **Zealot - 8 in RP *Elites - 20 or under per Spartan **Minor - 10 or under per Spartan **Major - 6 or under per Spartan **Officer - 4 or under per Spartan **Ultra - 10 in RP **Special Operations - 5 in RP **Zealot - 5 in RP *Brutes - 15 or under per Spartan **Minor - 15 or under per Spartan **Major - 10 or under per Spartan **Ultra - 10 in RP **Jump Pack Minor - 10 or under per Spartan **Jump Pack Major - 8 or under per Spartan **Jump Pack Captain - 6 in RP **Captain - 6 in RP **Captain Major - 4 in RP **Captain Ultra - 3 in RP **Chieftain - 1 in RP *Hunters - 5 or under per Spartan **Regular - 5 or under per Spartan **Gold - 10 in RP *Prophet of Truth - Must escape Installation 02 untouched *Sentinels - 10 or under per Spartan **Regular - 50 in RP **Major - 30 in RP **Enforcer - 10 in RP **Super - 5 in RP **Protector - 20 in RP Vehicles Vehicles can be used repeatedly, as long as they remain where they were left by the previous player, and haven't been destroyed. Destroyed vehicles do not respawn. Covenant *Spirit - 6 in RP *Ghost - 12 in RP *Spirit - 6 in RP *Spectre - 8 in RP *Chopper - 8 in RP *Prowler - 4 in RP *Wraith - 3 in RP *Anti-Air Wraith - 1 in RP *Banshee - 4 in RP *Shadow - 1 in RP *Locust - 14 in RP *Scarab - 2 in RP UNSC *Pelican - 6 in RP *Albatross - 4 in RP *Mongoose - 18 in RP *Arctic Warthog - 10 in RP *Scorpion (Snow Camo) - 3 in RP *Elephant - 1 in RP Battle of Installation 02